


七日约会  番外：程明的跨界尝试（助演：许博文）

by Jikily



Series: 高喊鱼相关 [3]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 哎哟表演系
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily
Summary: 程明和许博文都是表演系学生，所以他们可以完成更多有趣的角色play





	七日约会  番外：程明的跨界尝试（助演：许博文）

程明的跨界尝试

 

（助演：许博文）

 

“我不来，你别找我。”许博文已经是第三次说这句话了，奈何程明比他有韧性，还跃跃欲试让许博文说第四遍。  
“作为男朋友你应该鼓励我的工作。”程明可怜兮兮握着一沓装订成册的薄纸：“这个是我为你专门量身打造的剧本！编剧、导演、男二号和男三号都是我！”  
许博文作势要走：“可问题是它没有一丁点儿的艺术价值！”  
“你不能歧视商业片。”  
“它也没有商业价值！这就是个色情片！”  
“那怎么了！我们是肉欲的恋爱，利用特长进行一点特殊情趣又怎么了！”  
程明竟然不要脸地说出来了。许博文想，而且偏偏他还真被说得有点心动。  
“你看，这次走我的剧本，下次我也陪你走你的，不是两全其美吗？”  
彼时许博文还对两个人的关系存在错觉，以为这是什么你上一次，我上一次的公平比赛，等到他意识到其中的奥妙之处，已经悔之晚矣。

人设很简单，许博文是一个表演系大学生，已经有了男朋友（男三号），生活幸福（程明在“幸福”两个字的旁边打了一个括号又涂改掉，不知道想改成哪两个字）。但是他有一段不光彩的过去——刚进大学的时候，他曾经被金主（男二号）包养过，并且闹到退学，最后不得不到现在的学校复读。没想到金主旧情难忘，以告诉男朋友为要挟，逼许博文继续和他一起。  
程明要许博文陪他演的就是某段一起的经过，概括成两个字就是“偷情”。  
“碰到这种情况我会选择报警。”许博文面无表情：“而且你给男主角取名叫许博文什么意思？你对我被退学的那段经历是有什么想法？”  
程明不好意思说准备这种“我绿我自己”的戏码，是想看许博文演开放的金丝壮雀和羞耻小男友两种口味，只是催促他快点做准备，记住演员的专业性。  
“什么准备？”许博文一愣，有点懵。不立刻开演还等着什么，现场观众吗？如果真有现场观众他一定把程明按在沙发上揍得吱哇乱叫。  
“忠于人设，金主当然都是喜欢准备好的。”程明把一袋东西交给他后飞速逃离现场，只留下尾音：“一个小时后正式开始啊！”  
许博文打开一看，润滑剂和灌肠工具，还有一张房卡。  
他杀了程明犯不犯法？

“滴——”门把手旋转一下被打开了，但外面的人并没有马上进来。  
程先生翻看着杂志，手指轻捻一页页道林纸，心思却全放在终于进来的许博文身上。  
他们实在太久没见面了，久到许博文甚至都敢自己有了个男朋友。  
深呼吸一口，许博文叫出了称呼：“程先生。”他的声音有些抖，手指发颤：“以前的事都过去很久了，你……你放过我吧。”  
他僵硬着，等待程先生的判决，看起来天真又愚昧。  
程先生叹气：“你得到的教训还不够吗？”  
许博文又想起自己拿到处分书时内心的惶恐不安，对前路的迷茫和无措。他本来没那么后悔，但是看到父亲佝偻着和教导处的老师说好话，母亲在一旁抹眼泪，曾经看好他，一直夸赞他表演天赋的老师欲言又止，许博文觉得自己真不是个东西。  
他以为一切都结束了，可命运告诉他世界早有定数，没那么简单。  
许博文放在两侧的手指渐渐捏得发白：“我有男朋友了，我们感情很好。”  
程先生问：“所以呢？你男朋友知道你和我的关系吧，既然你们感情那么好，应该知无不言言无不尽？”他把杂志丢在一旁：“我很忙，还是老规矩，你快点。”  
地毯是柔软的，但比程先生家里那种即使跪上许久也不会疼痛的却还是差些。许博文走到程先生的两腿间跪下，熟练地解开皮带，拉下拉链，扶着阳具一点点舔弄起来。他曾经做过许多次，尽管缺席很久，也丝毫不见一点生疏。口腔，舌头时时刻刻地挤压和舔弄，好像这张嘴生来就为了做这个。  
“你男朋友是不是也这样操你这张嘴的？”程先生抓着他的头发，逼迫他吞得更深：“他知道你怎么学会的吗？”  
不是的，他的男朋友从来舍不得让他做这个。就算他提出过好几次，男朋友也以他的嗓子还是留着好好唱歌和念台词糊弄过去。  
巨大的东西几乎抵在许博文的喉咙口，他难受得呜呜咽咽说不出话，脸涨得通红，幸好程先生也并不是真的想听答案。光是许博文这种不情不愿却又完全受制于他的美妙姿态，就已经让程先生硬得发疼了。  
他又胡乱撞了几下后抽出肉棒，故意不耐烦地把许博文推在地上，用皮鞋尖踢了记许博文柔软挺翘的屁股：“自己分开。”  
许博文的嘴角还挂着吞咽不下的口水，他僵持没动。  
程先生斥责道：“又不是第一次，装什么害臊。”  
许博文慢慢爬起来：“如果我全部按你的要求做，以后你——您，您可不可以别——”  
“可以。”程先生单手撑着下巴：“你说的，全部。”  
许博文这才开始脱衣服。  
红色的机车皮衣，无袖背心，皮带，黑色长裤，内裤还有鞋子，一件一件被丢在边上。许博文背对着程先生跪下，把双手伸到身后，向两边拉扯臀瓣。他的身体不可抑制地颤抖起来，不知是因为羞耻还是兴奋。  
程先生半蹲下，用中指捅进去，发现里面湿漉漉的，显然已经润滑好了：“规矩倒没忘。”  
许博文听不出这句话到底表示满意还是不满意。  
程先生抽出了手指，一言不发，许博文便只能保持着这么个羞耻的姿势不动。他觉得程先生似乎一直在盯着他那里，后穴紧张得一张一合，仿佛饥渴得要命，勾引对方弄坏它，搅烂它。许博文受不了这种折磨，心里已经把对方骂了几百遍，最后不得不出声：“程先生？”  
一开口，又硬又热的东西就直直地捅进了许博文的身体里。许博文没有支撑住，一下摔在地上，只有屁股还高抬着落入程先生的掌控。许博文痛得眼泪都出来了，下意识地开始挣扎：“你要弄死我吗！”  
“别乱动，你说的，全部。”程先生又痛又爽地喘气：“你不是为了男朋友什么都肯做吗，给我记着！”他狠打了一记屁股：“翘高点！”  
许博文维持着跪下的姿势抬高屁股，他疼得咬住了自己的手臂，但阻止不了身体里另一个男人东西的胀大。那种坚硬滚烫让许博文害怕，仿佛整个人都要被弄坏。程先生一下一下地挺着腰，速度并不快，充分让许博文感受到自己是怎么被不断破开又撑满，而后恐惧着空虚，又饥渴着迎接新的入侵。  
“不准咬我的东西。”程先生把许博文的手臂从他的嘴里撤出来，又握着许博文的手一起套弄许博文已经软下来的肉棒。他毕竟和许博文有了那么久的关系，这个人怎么样会爽实在再清楚不过。  
又仿佛是当着对方的面自慰，又仿佛是被强迫着玩弄，后面还被塞满。  
前后夹击下，许博文渐渐就进入了状态。润滑剂随着程先生的狠干从后穴里沿着臀缝流到地毯上，仿佛就像许博文被干出了水。  
“啊……嗯啊……”许博文的疼痛被快感取代，他控制不住地晃着屁股，想要程先生给他更多的亲近，就像过去千百次一样，把他拥抱在怀里，亲吻他，干到他失神。  
程先生变得又快又狠，许博文裸露的脊背隔着衣物贴上程先生的胸膛，温度透过衣物传来，许博文突然意识到当他赤身裸体的时候，程先生甚至连扣子都没解开。巨大的羞耻感扑面而来，许博文慌了：“不……不要……别这样……”  
这是什么欲拒还迎的态度，明明后穴还紧紧咬着他的硬挺，嘴上却还拒绝。程先生笑起来，捻弄起许博文的乳头，嘴唇贴上肩背吸吮。  
胸口的阵阵刺痛和肉体间的拍打声和水声让许博文难受极了，但下身电流似的快感又让许博文的欲望如同决堤的河水四处流窜。每一次，每一次程先生都能插到他的深处，撞上他的敏感点，让他快乐到发抖。  
“还要……用力……里面……操进去……”许博文断断续续的浪叫，让撞击的间隔越来越短，力道越来越重，渐渐地，许博文想叫却叫不出声，肠道和穴口痉挛似地夹紧了肉棒，他瞪大了眼睛，精液就这样直接喷溅了出来。  
明明没有再弄前面了，怎么会——  
“许博文，”程先生把他翻过来，他不想错过许博文这时候的任何一个表情：“你被插射了。”然后，他终于放松下来，在许博文浑身最酥软，最碰不得的时候，狠狠一插，抵着敏感处将浓浓的精液灌进了许博文的身体里。  
“啊啊啊——”许博文崩溃地尖叫出声。  
不过是开始而已。  
男人不停地在许博文的身体里进出，休息的时候就往许博文的后面塞按摩棒，但从不让许博文再次高潮，他就喜欢看许博文像条狗一样，欲求不满地在地上蹭着自己的肉棒，却没有办法纾解——毕竟许博文早被皮带绑住了双手，下身也被他用领带绑上了。  
“给我，程先生，我错了……饶了我，饶了我……”  
许博文又要哭了，他呜咽着求饶，眼里的泪光让程先生浑身发热。  
他太适合被男人干了，程先生想，我怎么能不好好满足他。  
后面的撞击再次大力袭来，每一下都折磨许博文格外柔嫩敏感的地方，几乎把他弄得散架，掐在腰上的手也箍得发疼。而更主要的是被绑住的前面，程先生从没想让许博文畅快，他完全把许博文当成器物在使用而已。  
“别……别撞了……啊啊啊，太，太快了！”身体被插到最深处，许博文受不了地仰头大叫讨饶：“啊……不，太大了……太大……不……我不行了！坏了……我要坏了！”  
这么软弱可欺的样子，谁会听从。  
肉棒激烈地摩擦着敏感处，被撑开的肉壁一阵抽搐，快感铺天盖地地席卷着许博文的全身。他就像大海里的一叶扁舟，被他人掌握着命运。许博文两条结实修长的腿自发地勾住了程先生的腰，被干得又红又肿的后穴还在不知餍足地吞吃更深一步的肉棒，眼泪和汗水浸透了许博文的身体，他神志不清地任由对方肆意玩弄，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“想……想要……”前端被死死绑住，疼痛让他哭叫着想引起对方的怜悯，但无人回应，招来的只是更加狂风暴雨般的抽插。  
许博文线条分明的躯体突然紧绷，四肢颤抖，肠道紧缩，整个人发不出声音。程先生感到那个肉洞里蜜汁淫水汹涌地流个不停，好一会儿才放松下来。  
他好像还不明白发生了什么，竟然这样呆住了。程先生心里有点爱怜又有点同情，趁着这个档口又一次射进了许博文的体内：“你厉害啊，用屁股就高潮了。”  
爽够了，程先生想亲他一口，却意外遭到了剧烈的反抗。他想起来了，有时候许博文天真得过分，认为只有亲密爱人之间才能够接吻，他只想吻他爱的人。  
可是现在许博文没有资格说不。  
他再次提醒了许博文自己的身份，蛮横地撬开许博文的唇往里头追逐，无论许博文如何躲避推拒，却还是被程先生吻得天翻地覆，品尝了个彻底。  
临走前，程先生踢了踢他的腰侧：“许博文，我们没完。”  
许博文说会全部按程先生的要求做，但是他抗拒程先生的亲吻。这说明许博文没有完成他的责任，那程先生当然会继续履行自己的责任，不会放过许博文。  
他会让许博文乖乖爬回他的面前，心甘情愿地回到笼子里。  
许博文喘着气，高潮的余韵还未消散，他大张着腿，整个人恍惚地趴在地上，精液从合不拢的后穴里往外流，连程先生是什么时候走的都不知道。

“滴——”开门声突然又响起。  
许博文第一反应是程先生又回来了，可身后良久没有人说话。好一会儿，他才听见一个因为情绪激动而沙哑的声音问他：“许博文，这是怎么回事？”  
仿佛炸雷般的声音让许博文慌乱地爬起来，匆忙扯了件衣服遮住自己的重点部位：“程明，你怎么会在这里！你，你听我解释，我——”  
“你不必解释了。”程明居高临下地看着他：“许博文，你真让我失望。”

手指慢条斯理地玩弄着许博文疲软的肉棒，偶尔触及会阴细腻的皮肤。  
程明心想，手感还是一样的好，可是程明的心冷了。  
他进来的时候，许博文全身都是被别人粗暴对待的痕迹，甚至连阴茎都被一条领带牢牢绑住不得发泄，他刚一解开，许博文就射了他一手。而他们两个人在一起的时候，他甚至连重手都不敢下，每次都伺候得许博文舒舒服服，让许博文干干净净地休息。  
而那个人，他这样搞了许博文以后，就把他像个垃圾一样随手丢在这里，不管不顾。  
他把许博文当做宝贝，捧在手心里，而许博文宁可让人这样……随便玩。  
“不要……程明……你不要这样……”许博文的声音发着颤，程明知道他害怕了，可是那又怎么样？许博文背着他胡搞的时候应该就想到了今天的下场，许博文不是喜欢这样吗？  
他不顾许博文的挣扎，掰开他的两条腿。许博文的大腿根都被磨破了，穴口颤抖个不停，它被另一个人干得湿漉漉，红通通的，甚至微微外翻。  
“你明明是我的人！”程明喘着粗气红了眼睛：“你让别人干你？你就这么饥渴？”  
“别说了……别说了……”许博文羞愧得闪躲着，强烈的羞耻让他痛苦万分。  
程明的手指插进许博文的后穴，翻搅出更多的精液：“他是不是干得你很爽？”  
许博文躲闪着程明的动作，一眨眼睛，大颗泪珠就掉了下来。  
他也不想让别人碰，可是他没有办法。  
“他在哪里干你了？地上，沙发上，窗前？”程明冷笑一声，不为所动。他把许博文抱上桌子，就势抓着两条腿抬了起来。许博文身形不稳，只能用手肘撑着。  
程明解开裤子直接冲了进来。因为先前的情事，进入显得毫无阻碍，一下就插到了深处。这让程明更是生气，动作故意愈发缓慢，折磨着许博文。  
这种粗壮的柱体碾开肠道的感觉无比清晰，也无比难熬和羞耻。  
程明故意把两人紧密连接的位置抬高，展现在许博文面前宣告主权。  
“饶了我……饶了我……程明，我会死的……”许博文求饶的时候，程明总会忍不住心软，可这次实在难以原谅。

愧疚让他任凭程明的随意蹂躏，松软的肉壁被异常坚挺的欲望反复抽插，程明就像一头失控的野兽，想要贯穿眼前这个背叛者。许博文哀叫着死死抱住程明不肯松手，两条腿也绞住程明的腰。  
他今天被玩得厉害，声音都哑了。  
“啊……唔啊……程……程明……”许博文颤抖着双唇，还是想要从已经被搅得混乱不清的脑子里找出点词汇挽回对方。  
程明捂住了许博文的嘴，粗喘着冰冷的话语：“我不想再听到你的谎话！”  
许博文脑子一懵，还未思考这句话的含义，下意识就伸出舌头舔上了程明的掌心。  
程明像被火烫着似地收回了手。  
他更加凶悍地撞击着许博文的后穴，带出的粘液濡湿了许博文的大腿内侧，每一下都正中许博文要命的地方。即使许博文已经被这样玩了，但肉道却仍然又紧又软，娇嫩勾引人得很。程明看着身下许博文被逼到无法承受的样子，更想好好惩罚他，征服他。  
程明腰上用足了力气，捏住两团白肉，凶猛地顶撞着许博文的肉穴。  
许博文大张着嘴帮助呼吸，因为快感而浑身颤抖。他知道说话会让程明生气，可是腿间的强烈攻击烫得他浑身颤抖，他承受不了这样大开大合的攻击。  
“慢……慢一点……呜呜……别插了……”  
“慢什么，你的水不是越来越多了。”程明故意抽出，研磨着穴口，许博文便不管不顾地追上来，放荡地用肉穴蹭他的小腹。  
“你看看自己，追着别人干！不知道被多少人操过了！”程明用两根手指撑开许博文的后穴，就好像打量货物一样。  
这种耻辱感让许博文想要合紧肉洞，却只是夹紧了程明的手指。他疯狂摇着头：“程明……你，只有你……”  
程明这才大发慈悲地插入许博文的肠道，用高超的技巧折磨许侵犯许博文不住扭动的身体。后穴里的肉层层叠叠紧箍吮吸着程明的硬挺，可程明还嫌不够。他把许博文的两条腿用力往耳边压——他们学跳舞的身体都特别软，程明不合时宜地想到。  
“不行了，不行……程明，程明！”许博文一下被程明顶入从未到达的深度，惊惧地叫起来。  
炽热的精液喷溅冲击许博文的最深处，他两眼一翻几乎要晕厥。  
“他到过这么深吗？”程明质问着面脸泪痕的许博文。  
许博文已经回答不了了。他的身体正在攀向顶峰，两腿间的穴肉无意识地不停抽缩，让程明也获得暖热，他下腹硬邦邦的坚挺渗出汁液，腰部微微抬起，即将到达顶峰的时候——  
程明突然残忍地掐住了许博文的根部，让他跌落谷底，痛苦得整个人都颤抖起来。  
“给我……给我！程明！求你！”无法发泄的痛苦让许博文几乎蜷缩起来。  
“你也是这样求别人的？那个人给你了吗！我对你再好有什么用！”  
“对……对不起！我……啊……不敢了……不敢了！”许博文哭叫着讨饶：“给我……饶了我……呜呜……给我！”  
“你是谁的？”  
“你的！你的！”许博文呜咽着：“程明——我不敢了！”  
“错哪里？”  
“我……我不该让别人操！”许博文大脑一片空白，胡言乱语什么话都往外说：“不该被操射……呜呜……不，不该让别人射进来……”  
程明还是不松手。  
许博文突然福至心灵：眼前的人是他的男朋友，不管发生了什么，还是那个他最爱的人。许博文硬撑着，嘴巴往程明脸上凑。  
程明一下躲开了，同时也松了钳制住的手。  
许博文呆呆地看着他。  
他的下身终于如愿以偿地射了出来，但是他的心寒冷得要命。  
原来程明是这样看他的，他已经不想碰他了。  
许博文知道自己和程明已经没有任何可能了。  
他想起程明冰冷的眼睛，心里的绝望奔腾不止。  
他为了不让程明知道过去的事，任由程先生为所欲为，结果却让程明误会自己背叛，反而被更加厌恶。  
可悲又可笑。  
原来做错事，真的没有机会再改正了。

“还老规矩，程明你玩的很开心是吧？”许博文趴在床上一根手指都懒得动。他被程明操了好几顿，整个人都是瘫软的，还不知道明天怎么上课好。  
“我克制得很好吧。”程明躺在边上大言不惭，用手指划弄许博文的腰——他知道许博文这里敏感，想看看许博文装死到什么时候：“我要真玩儿，第一次口的时候，就抓着你的头发按下去，插进你喉咙，还让你吞下去……”  
“你倒是试试！”许博文猛地转头，犀利的目光紧随：“很了解嘛！”  
“理论知识！理论知识！”程明立刻撇清关系：“我看的是书和片子！”  
许博文看着他似笑非笑：“如果……我是说如果，我真的被这么个金主包养纠缠，你怎么办？”  
程明浑身一抖，报应来了。  
“那肯定是你玩金主，你那么聪明！”程明选择措辞：“而且你绝对不会瞒着我。”  
“嗯哼，我问的是你怎么办。”  
“陪着你，不给你让对方得手的一点机会！”程明说：“最重要的是，我爱你，我绝对不会像剧本里这样对你。”  
许博文这才点点头，又摇摇头：“……台词老套，演技浮夸，就是体力很好……”他的声音渐渐变小：“总而言之，是一部失败的作品。”  
程明挑挑眉：“举例说明。”  
许博文叹口气：“你那台词，什么‘你不必解释了。许博文，你真让我失望。’简直烂透了好吗！什么年代的狗血渣男台词，你不如直接哭着说我不听我不听！”  
“那我说什么？你解释完了我还怎么搞你？不应该立刻温柔抱着安慰你？许博文，我今儿个发现你哭戏很不错啊，眼泪跟不要钱一样哗哗的，要不是我心志坚定，半路就得抱着你开始哄。”他现在想起来还是心有余悸，许博文哭得实在太让他难受了。  
许博文得意地一甩头：“哥多厉害，怕了吧？”他换了个姿势侧身撑着头：“想搞可以黑化啊，就我要消除别人在你身上的印子，然后来一发，上个床有多难？现在小姑娘都喜欢这种黑化剧情。”  
“行。”程明说，“下次就走你的这个剧本。”  
许博文：？？？？？？哪里不对？


End file.
